Past That Bites
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: (Charlie's Angels 2019)The angels continued to do their jobs with Bosley (Lady Bosley) handling them. In one of their mission, an unexpected surprise from her past hit Bosley which can compromise the mission as well as her angels. Told from Bosley's POV. I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE'S ANGELS. I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE NEW MOVIE AND I THINK ELIZABETH BANKS IS MARVELOUS AS BOSLEY.
1. Chapter 1

The mission is simple. Get the package quietly and take it back to the base. It's that simple. Sometimes, things don't turn out the way we always planned it to be. The Angels and I arrived at the warehouse where the transaction will take place. The syndicate from Asia is about to buy a powerful device that can do a lot of damage from a group of Russian weapons' dealer. There's too many of them so we planned it to be a simple extracting of package. We will not engage on any of them as much as possible. We don't want to start a fight.

"Bosley?" Jane called.

I was at the exit point with the getaway car ready to get them out as soon as they get what we came here for.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have a problem. We have been spotted", she answered.

Shit. This is what I don't want to happen. There's only three of them inside plus me. We're not enough. If I call for back up, they will not get here on time.

"Get out of there", I ordered. It is not a request.

I understand the urgency of the mission but we can track it and plan another way to get it. My job is not only to hand out assignments but also to make sure my girls will come back in one piece.

"…but the package?" Jane asked. Of course, she will ask. She's a former MI6 agent. Her eyes are set on the goal.

"Forget the package. Get the others and get out of there", I answered.

She didn't answer. All I heard was fighting in the background. Sabina is spitting curses here and there while Elena is doing her best to knock out someone.

"Girls? What's happening?" I asked, desperate for an update.

"I got the other case!" Elena shouted.

There's two cases? It's irrelevant at this point. I need them safe.

"Good. Now, get out of there!" I almost yell.

"Shit!" Sabina cursed and I heard some sort of an explosion.

That's it. I am done sitting. I grabbed my gun and went in the warehouse. I am not going to sit back while my angels are getting beat up inside. I am not sure what use I will be against dozens of men bigger than me but I will sure try to get them out.

I got in and heard tires leaving the place. Then, surprise…a hard blow hit my face from my left side and I landed on the floor.

"This isn't the place for pretty girl", the man said in his thick Russian accent.

"Then I'm lucky I am not just a pretty girl", I replied and fought back.

The weekend trainings have proven useful to me in this kind of situation. Bosley's are not supposed to be in the field like this. Sure we go with our angels to help them but the ground work and the fighting and stuff shouldn't be our job anymore unless it's really needed. This time, it's needed. I knocked him out in less than ten minutes which is not a good record but what can I say? I am not getting any younger.

I moved on and realized that's not the only guy waiting for me. Two more guys jumped in and somehow I managed to take them down as well. I am sure I took hits all over my body but I can't feel them right now. Adrenaline is fueling my veins and I am pumped.

Where are they? I couldn't see any of them anywhere. I heard another vehicle so I ran towards that direction and there I saw my angels at the back of a van with their arms and legs tied. A tape covering their mouth and a bomb ready to go off next to them. Then, I saw a man with his back on me walking to get into the car waiting for him.

"Stop!" I called out with my gun pointing at him. "I said don't move!" I clarified.

The man stopped walking but didn't turn around to face me. I took my steps carefully. He is taller than me and I don't want to risk him grabbing my gun. Just when I was almost near him, he said…

"Didn't expect you to be here at all…"

I froze.

An angel shouldn't freeze at any situation. We are trained not to be overwhelmed by our emotions and to focus on our target. This is not it. I am doing the opposite. I know that but still I couldn't move a muscle. It's like my feet have been glued to the floor. He finally turned to see me and it only made it harder. Now, my heart is pounding real hard like it will burst out of my chest any second. His eyes looked directly to mine and I can feel him staring into my soul. I am shaking.

_The angels…remember the angels! They are tied up in a van with a bomb in it. Come on, move!_

I can't. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my arms to point my gun to his heart.

"Shoot me. Come on, do it", he said softly.

It shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is pull the trigger but I can't do that either. He is waiting for me to say something but the words won't come out. He then forced my arms to part so he is now holding them with each of his hands. He squeezed my right wrist hard that I dropped my gun on the floor.

"Looking good as ever…" he muttered and it sent chills all over my spine.

He then put a gentle kiss onto my forehead before letting me go and I watched him walk away and get into the car and left. When the car was totally gone, I felt myself breathe again like I got out of a deep blue ocean. The oxygen has returned and I can move again.

_The angels…_

I picked up my gun and untied the girls. There's still five minutes before the bomb goes off. Elena ran to where she hid the case she got from the Russians and we all ran to our car and left the warehouse until it exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole drive back to base Jane and Sabina won't stop asking me questions about what happened in the warehouse, about how I froze and totally forgot about them. I didn't answer any of their questions. I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the road. All I want is to get back to base and be alone for a moment. I didn't bother checking the case and what's in it. The base. That is my goal at the moment.

We got in and Saint welcomed us the way he always does.

"Oh, ma Cherie…you looked terrible", he muttered upon seeing me.

I caught a glimpse of myself on the mirror and saw cuts and bruises on my face. I didn't think I got hit that bad but now the adrenaline is coming down and I am slowly feeling the pain.

"Fix the girls. I'll be in my room", I said and I left them all downstairs.

For sure, they will talk about me down there. Since the girls didn't get any answer from me, they will try to get answers from him so I decided to turn off my comms. I don't want to hear anything. I want to be alone. I want everything to be silent. I removed my jacket and it hurts like hell.

My body is covered with bruises and when I lifted my tank top, I knew I have a broken rib. I popped a bottle of wine and tried to drown the pain but it's too much for the wine to blur away.

"You will need something much stronger than that", Saint said standing at the door.

He came in and grabbed the glass from me and handed me whisky instead. He checked my injuries and his eyes fell immediately on the dark area on my torso.

"I should take you to the clinic. This will need more medical attention", he muttered.

"I am really not in the mood to leave my room tonight. Couldn't you work it out somehow?" I asked.

I am being stubborn but I meant it. I don't want to leave my room tonight because I am avoiding the girls. I don't want to face them yet.

"I'll be right back", he said and then left.

When he returned, he started stitching me up and medicating me for the pain. I must've dozed off because when I woke up, there are bandages pretty much all over me. The clock says it's almost midnight.

"Welcome back", Saint said while sitting next to me. "You passed out earlier. You insisted not to have anesthesia while I fixed you up and you passed out when I work on your rib", he explained.

I can't remember any of that. How much whisky did I drink? I tried to move but my body says no.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he said.

I knew he will bring it up. He just waited for me to get treated before he asked.

"I was there to get them out. I heard they were in trouble so I went in. It was so simple but when I got there and I heard his voice, just his voice, I froze. I fucking froze. Can you believe that? Never in a million years I froze in my life and I faced the worst kind of people but that moment I did freeze. I forgot everything. My angels were tied up in a van with a bomb in it and I forgot about them. What kind of a Bosley am I? Bosley never do that to their agents", I started rambling.

"Don't put that all on yourself. There's no way you could've known he'll be there", Saint said. He's being a dear.

"Did you know that he grabbed my wrist and forced me to drop my gun and I did? I stood there like I'm a fucking statue. He put a kiss on my forehead and then casually walked and I did nothing. After eleven years, I am still the same pathetic woman who can't put up a fight with him", I muttered.

"It's too much to ask for you to fight him. I wouldn't ask you that and I don't think Charlie would either", Saint said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not…the job comes first. He knows that. He chose to go rogue and be a bad guy and I chose to stay and be a Bosley. It is what it is. At the end of the day, I need to do what has to be done and fight him. I just hope it won't come to that", I added.

Saint looked at me like he wanted to ask something but is afraid to do so.

"Spit it out", I snapped.

"Do you still love him?" he finally asked. "Look, I just need to know. If you still do, fighting him will be impossible and if you managed to fight him, you will get hurt either way", he added.

"What I feel is irrelevant. We will complete this mission and that's the only thing that matters", I answered.

The morning came and Saint's meds worked wonders. I still feel sting on my body but I can finally move. I got up and went to my workstation to start researching on the next target. Saint filled me up about the first suit case. Apparently we got the remote of the weapon so the bad guys couldn't sell it and use it but there's a possibility for them to make another remote for it. We only delayed them so we still need to track them down and get the weapon. Luckily, the remote is connected to the weapon and we can track it using the piece we got.

"Never took you for being a tech savvy type", Elena said from behind me.

"I am not as genius as you but I know some stuff", I explained.

"I can see that and it's impressive. Shouldn't you be resting in your bedroom? You're injured pretty badly. Jane and Sabina were so worried sick about you all night", she asked.

I hate being the one they have to worry about.

"I am fine. Saint took care of everything. Got it!" I answered and declared once I got the destination. "Pack your bags. We're going to Dublin", I added.


	3. Chapter 3

Dublin is gorgeous. I always love going here, lots of memories. My first ever mission was here and I passed with flying colors. I never thought that I would be back here under this circumstance. It's unfortunate but it is the job. The device is being kept inside the hotel and one of the apartments next to the building happens to be vacant and it's perfect for stake out since it's facing the exact room where the weapon is.

"Sabina, you're good to go", I said through the comms.

Jane is working the grounds making sure that the mob guys are distracted while Sabina work her way to get the device inside the room. Elena is inside the security room of the hotel hacking everything.

"I'm in the room, just going to get the vault open", Sabina said.

I watched closely from the apartment. Jane is doing really good downstairs.

"Elena, I think Sabina needs some help", I said.

"Got it. Give me thirty seconds", she said.

That's my genius hacker. It didn't even take her thirty seconds and I saw the vault's door opened.

"They are magnificent, aren't they?" someone said from behind me.

It's him. I just knew.

"Bosley? What's going on?" Jane asked.

"We have a problem. It's not here", Sabina intervened.

"What do you mean it's not there?" Jane asked her.

"It's not here. A piece of wire is in here but not the weapon", Sabina answered.

"It's the GPS. They removed it and put it there as decoy", Elena concluded.

All of this charade…it's all orchestrated. I should've known that it will not be this easy to get the weapon. I am so stupid.

"Magnificent but not perfect", he muttered.

"What do we do?" Sabina asked in panic. I can feel her panicking.

"Get out of there. It's a trap", I said.

"What?" Elena asked like she doesn't know what I meant.

"Get the hell out of there now!" I yelled and then turned around to face him. "I am here. Let them leave", I said to him.

He smiled at me the same way he always did before.

"We're coming to get you, Bosley. Just hang on", Jane said but I know she's got her hands full.

"Oh, baby…your heart is so big", he said.

I managed to walk closer to him. I need to get close and play it cool.

"Oh, baby…you looked exactly like I remember", I muttered.

He smiled once more and that's my chance. I grabbed the comms attached on his collar. He always put it there. I put it on the floor and crushed it with my Jimmy Choo.

"I know you will not let them leave. Your men are just a block away and ready to ambush them at your signal. No comms. No signal. I cannot let you hurt my angels", I said.

"I guess you already know the consequence of that action, dear", he said.

"Yeah, I do", I confirmed. "Girls, go back directly to the base and don't come for me", I said.

"No. We are not going to leave you behind!" Jane disagreed.

"That is an order, Angel!" I said firmly and she backed off. I know she will recognize authority. It's in her nature.

"Yes, Bosley", she finally said.

I looked at him once more and I saw it coming but I didn't move. It's the consequence. A hard blow made contact with my face and that was it. I am out.

I opened my eyes and immediately smelled lavender. My jaw still hurts and I can remember clearly how hard that punch was. I quickly sat right up and noticed I am now wearing a silk nightgown. The room I am in is so fancy. It's very European and I am not sure if I am still in Dublin or not.

"Couldn't find your comms so I threw your clothes just to be safe. Townsend Agency tends to discover more toys through the years. Don't worry I will buy you new ones, the ones you like", he said while sitting across the room.

I rolled my eyes around.

"You don't like buying me clothes and besides, you like seeing me in a nightgown which will explain this", I snapped.

He laughed. It's not teasing or mischievous in any way. It's a genuine laugh.

"That is very true. You look terrific in a nightgown. I missed seeing you like this, Alice", he confirmed.

_Alice_…I haven't heard that name in a very long time. That is my name and the only one who calls me that is him. None in the agency calls me by that name. They always used my last name when I was still an angel. He's the only one.

"What do you want from me, Victor?" I asked.

There's got to be a point in all of this. He doesn't waste his time fooling around.

"I don't want anything from you, Alice. You're all I want", he answered.

That hit me. The client that called about the weapon. The location was given as a tip. We arrived there and they were ready for us. They captured the girls and he was there. They got us to Dublin and now here I am.

"You…you planned all of this. There is no weapon. That deal in the warehouse was not even real. You probably called the agency yourself. You did all of this just so you can get me here", I pieced it all together.

"I told you before, haven't I? I will come back for you, my love. I will come back for my wife", he said.


	4. Chapter 4

It must've been days since Victor locked me up in this room. I failed to keep track since there's no way for me to see the sunlight outside. The room is completely sealed and the lock is electronic. I don't have my phone or any device to crack it. I tried using my comms but the signal is somehow jammed. It's Victor. He didn't find any comms on me or my clothes so he took precaution, made sure I won't be able to get help from outside.

The food is great. I will not complain. He takes care of me the best way he can. He just doesn't let me out. Each time he comes in, he will launch telling me stories of the years we missed. He traveled quite a lot and engaged in businesses I wish I never heard. He lost his way. He lost his faith at the agency and I failed to hold on to him, to keep him with me. We both at fault.

"How long are you going to keep me here for?" I asked one time he's in.

His eyes went sad. I don't know why. It's hard to tell sometimes what he's feeling. He's very good at keeping them in. It's a learned skill.

"Do you really don't want to be here with me?" he asked me back. I felt the pain in his voice it made my heart hurts.

Why can't it just go back to the way things used to be? I want it to be that way again. There's a nervousness each time he will go on a mission but I know he's safe and one of the good guys. Good guys…what is that really? He told me that he still got time to save that kid that day but his Bosley told him to go and leave him. He fought hard but he's an agent. He's meant to follow orders and so he did. He left the poor kid and he died. After that, Victor lost faith at Townsend Agency and went rogue.

"Is this how you want us to be together, Victor? Me locked up in your room?" I returned the question.

He sighed.

"I wanted us to be together and I will take what I can get. Unfortunately, this is the available setup", he answered.

Coming back to the agency is not an option for him, that much is clear.

"You really hate the agency that much? You know your previous Bosley has been fired after what he made you do", I informed him.

"It will not change anything. They are all the same", he snapped.

I frowned.

"You meant the Bosleys? I am a Bosley. Are you saying I will make you do that?" I asked just to clarify.

"Of course not, you are not like them. I didn't expect you to become a Bosley though but I know you're a good one", he answered.

Somehow, it felt good to hear that from him. I heard from other people at work that I am doing a good job but his opinion still matters.

"Victor, we can't keep doing this. They are going to find me one or another. You know that. Come back. Just come back. You don't have to think of anything else. I will take care of everything. I promise", I proposed.

I mean it. I really do. If he decides to come back, I will pull all the strings I got to get him back in. I want him back. I want my husband back.

"That sounds lovely but I cannot go back, Alice", he declined.

I looked at him hard, studied his eyes and face.

"It's not because you still hates the agency. You cannot go back because you had a taste on what it's like to be the bad guy and you crave for more", I guessed and he didn't say anything. "Oh my god…like a fucking heroine, isn't it? You can't get enough. You love the high and you would rather choose that than to go back to me and continue having a life with me", I added.

"Believe me, I would go back to you in a heartbeat but what we had before, what you have is no way to live a life, Alice! You don't exist. Do any of your angels actually know your real name? No one does because that's the fucking protocol! I don't want to keep living like that, Alice", he explained.

That's true. No one knows who I really am anymore. My Bosley from before who I happened to arrest knew who I am but other than him and Victor, no one else does, not even Saint. This is the life of an angel.

"We took an oath, Victor. You broke it. You broke the law and you broke my heart", I muttered.

He did when he left. I begged him to stay but he chose to leave and disappear on me for eleven years. Victor sat with me on the bed and put his hand on my face which is the first since he locked me up here.

"I never meant to break your heart. I wish I can erase that part but I can't. That's why I am here and I took you away. All I wanted is to be with you. I want us", he said.

I believe he wants that. I do. Can't a man just be contented being with me and not desire the life of a criminal?

"Victor", I muttered when I felt his hand sliding down.

For eleven years, there were guys I dated but nothing serious. I can't have anyone with my job. None of them made me feel like Victor does.

"I missed you", he whispered into my ear and it sent shivers all over me.

He's a criminal! He is into illegal businesses and probably killed people along the way too! Don't be stupid!

The voices in my head couldn't make me move away from him. I know I should but my body just doesn't want to. He put his lips on mine and that's it. I disappeared. I got lost in his arm and I let go of everything. Eleven years since I have been touched like this and I would be lying if I say I feel horrible for doing this because I don't. I am sleeping with the enemy and right now, I don't care. I crave him, always does, always will.

Few hours later, I felt him left the bed. He put a kiss on my head before pulling the blanket up to cover me up and keep me warm. Once I heard the door locked, I opened my eyes. I got up and pulled out his smart watch I hid under the mattress.

"I'm sorry, Victor, but I can't stay here", I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaking out of the building is easy. It's what I'm good at. I am probably not the best fighter in the world but I know how to get away. Once I got out, I was able to contact the agency through my comms. Saint came to get me right away.

"We thought you're dead. The girls are so worried!" he exclaimed in the car.

"I know. I have to stay so they can get away. Victor will not let them go. You know that. I have to get his comms to stop him from giving out his signal to his men", I explained.

He nodded. He knows how he is. We went straight to the outpost where the girls are waiting. Sabina greeted me right away with a big hug followed by Jane and Elena.

"Oh my god…we thought we lost you back there!" Elena echoed Saint's reaction.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is all happening because of me", I apologized.

"What are you talking about? You don't need to apologize. That guy kidnapped you and he still got the weapon", Jane said.

They don't know yet. Saint hasn't told them anything. I mean his eyes and confirmed it.

"Perhaps, you girls should sit down while I prepare us something to eat and drink", he suggested and then left us.

We all took our seats at the living room. The girls are anxious for explanation.

"That guy's name is Victor. He used to be an agent for Townsend Agency. We worked together, became close and we got married", I started.

"Wait…you are married? You are married to that guy?" Sabina asked in disbelief.

"I know I kept saying I'm single but I am not. It's just easier to keep telling that to people so I won't get many questions". I answered.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"A mission happened. One mission. We were supposed to be there together but I got sent to another one so he went alone. Things went badly and he had to make a choice between retrieving what he came there for or saving a young boy who happened to be stuck under a cracked beam of the building. He wanted to save the boy but his Bosley ordered him to get the weapon and stick to the mission. He followed as what good agents do but he hated that. The image of that boy haunted him for days after that. He began to see the flaw of the agency, resent it until he had enough and he went rogue. I tried to stop him but it's too late. He already made up his mind. He asked me to come with him but I said no. After that, I never saw him or hear from him for the last eleven years until that day at the warehouse", I answered.

The girls did their best to digest everything I said. I know it's quite too much to understand.

"There is no weapon. That transaction at the warehouse was a setup. He was the one who tipped the agency. That is why they were ready for you when we got there. All of these are happening just so he can get me away from the agency. He wants me to join him", I added.

"He wants his wife back", Elena muttered.

I nodded.

"That's right and I also know that he will be coming for the agency as well and for you angels. He's so angry and it's only a matter of time before he makes his move. We have to be ready", I said.

I found several blueprints that are saved inside his smart watch. Elena disabled its GPS so he won't be able to track where we are. The blueprints are in pieces and the three girls are working hard to put them together.

Meanwhile, Saint took care of my unexpected bruises that I didn't know existed on my body. It turns out I've been held captive for six days. That would explain why they thought I'm dead already. Six days without comms, I would've thought the same too.

"I see you reunited at some point", Saint muttered all of a sudden.

I frowned at first and then realized what he's talking about.

"Sometimes I forgot you are a saint and that you can see everything", I sighed.

"I am not a psychic. I just can tell by your bruises. It's pretty evident", he explained.

Right. Last night was pretty rough. That's how I got the bruises apparently.

"How do you think I got his watch?" I asked him.

He took a good look at me before tending to my bruises once more.

"That's a good move but we both know it's out of luck. A time will come when you really need to fight him. You have to think really hard if you can do that because we both you cannot afford to freeze twice", he said.

His tone is very serious and it's only rare that he talks like this. When Edgar died, he begged me to kill that assassin. I know Jane will do it even though I tell her not to. Saint rarely asks me to do things and when he does, he really means it.

"I know that. I guess I will need to fight him at some point. He will not hold back. He already punched me on the face to knock me out so I guess it's totally fine for him to fight me", I agreed.

"That's tough. I know. Even Charlie will say the same. I think he will ask you to sit this one out and let the angels deal with it", he said.

Sounds like Charlie. He will definitely bench me if he finds out about this.

"Don't worry. I'll be ready", I said.

Jane came in the room with news all of a sudden.

"We figured out the blueprint and it's not good. It's the blueprint of the Townsend Agency's central base", she said.

Shit…

"Let's go and fly our asses there", I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I called ahead about Victor's plan to attack Townsend Agency central base in California. He knows that if he impaled the central base, it will affect every outpost of the agency throughout the world.

"Do you ever plan on telling me about Victor, Rebecca?" Charlie asked through the phone.

"I'm sorry. Things happened pretty fast and I didn't get the time to call", I apologized.

She didn't bother using that voice converter thing that she uses. It's just us talking to my phone. No one's listening.

"Central base has been cleared. When he gets there, you will have him on your own. Rebecca, this is not going to be easy. I can send the love if you want to", she offered.

I tried to imagine sniper team killing Victor on sight and it makes my heart hurts.

"No, we can handle it. No one knows better the base than us so we have the field advantage but I appreciate the offer", I declined.

"You still think you can persuade him back to our side?" she asked. She knows me too well. "Rebecca, I know how much you love him and I know you still do. I also know you're smarter than most to let it cloud your judgment", she added.

"No harm will come to the girls. If I feel anything is about to go wrong, I will get them out right away", I said.

"I trust you to do the right thing when the time comes, Rebecca. I'll be on standby if you need me", she said and then hung up.

To my colleagues in the agency, I am known as Rebecca. That's what they call me if they don't feel like using my last name Walsh. In all the Bosleys around the world, I am the only one who knows that Charlie Townsend is dead and "Charlie" is his heir who inherited the throne of Townsend Agency. It would explain why John Bosley was so furious when he was forced to retire because he taught he will have the agency once Charlie Townsend died. Charlie has pretty good instinct about John so she chose not to make Charlie Townsend's death public to make him think that he's still alive. That would also explain the voice converter she's sporting.

"Is everyone out?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Charlie already ordered a complete evacuation at the central base. We have the place to ourselves to play around", I answered.

"Are you okay to do this? We can handle this", she asked again.

I know it's out of concern but I don't want to pass to them the burden of facing Victor.

"I'm fine, Jane. Thanks for caring. Victor is mine", I answered.

I know she will understand. She went through the same thing with Mr. Hodak. I gave her a warning but I knew I won't be able to stop her. The tables turned and she gets it.

We got at the central base and it's dead silent. The recruits are gone as well as the other agents and Bosleys. Me and the girls put ourselves in positions and proceeded to do a sweep.

"How are you doing girls?" I asked through the comms.

"East wing is clear", Jane answered.

"West is clear", Sabina answered.

"Nothing on the cameras", Elena answered.

Where are they? I know they're here already. I can just feel it somehow. Victor wouldn't just study that blueprint for nothing. Then a thought occurred to me. _Believe me, I would go back to you in a heartbeat but what we had before, what you have is no way to live a life, Alice! You don't exist. Do any of your angels actually know your real name? No one does because that's the fucking protocol! I don't want to keep living like that, Alice_, he said. He hated that part of the job.

"Shit…girls, I am heading to the command center. I think he's going to hack the database to get all our I.D.'s", I informed them as I run.

I got there pretty fast considering I'm in the wing. My eyes widened when I saw my face on the big screen. All my information is on full display.

"Rebecca Alice Walsh…I always loved your name. It's very fancy", Victor declared from the corner.

He is holding the control tablet in his hands. I don't see any guys of his around but I know they're here. He's not foolish enough to come here by himself.

"Victor, don't do this. Revealing our identities to the world isn't going to change anything", I said.

"Of course, it will! Townsend Agency will collapse. All the angels will be revealed and no clients will ever trust Charlie again", he said.

I am so distracted with my past life filling up the screen. I have worked so hard to bury it under ground and now it has been dug up.

"You would release that to the world, Victor? You would do that to me", I asked.

We looked at each other for a moment. He knows how much I hated my past and he's threatening to get it public.

"No. I will not do that to you and I don't have to. There are tons of angels and Bosleys in the agency to choose from", he answered.

The angels came in the room and saw my profile up on the screen. I can see their eyes reading everything. This is the worst. I can actually feel my blood boiling inside me.

"Take that down, please", I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, right…they don't know who you are or how you became an angel in the first place. Tell them how you became an angel, baby", Victor teased and that was it. The meter broke. I pulled my gun out and shot the screen.

"I told you to take it down", I said.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of my gun firing put Victor's guards on alert as they stormed inside the room. Jane and Sabina tensed up behind me. They can fight. I know they can take these guys. Victor is mine and mine alone.

"Elena, you better get to work", I said and she understood what I wanted her to do.

She quickly left the room. We can stall Victor and his men before he gets the chance to actually expose all of us.

"Feisty as always. I love that about you, my dear. Remind me of those times when you blew up that house and everyone in it", Victor taunted.

He's doing this on purpose, of course. It's either he wants me to lose my temper or he wants the angels to turn their backs on me. No one knows about my past except those people who needed to know. Now, it's all coming to the surface.

"Remember that sweetheart? How many people were in there by the way?" he asked.

"Eleven", I answered coldly.

I've been through this. It's part of the training. You cannot let your emotion get the best of you. Let him talk and have what he wants as long as he gets occupied and Elena can get in the system to shut him out.

"Still wondering why Charlie recruited you after you killed eleven people including three children. I mean, those are not the only people you killed before you became an angel but they welcomed you with open arms", Victor continued.

I can feel Jane and Sabina's eyes on my back. I got a lot of explaining to do later.

"It was all in the past. Charlie knew that. John knew that", I explained briefly.

Victor only laughed.

"Of course, they do! They recruited you because they knew how good you are and they can use you for their own benefit. Imagine an ex-assassin working as an angel for the Townsend Agency. Ladies, do you ever wonder how she got promoted to being a Bosley?" he asked.

Of course, he knows about that. I wonder if he has any connections in the inside to get such information about me.

"John brought her around the world as he built different branches of the agency in several countries. Some of those countries gave conditions or rather tests to prove the worth of the angels and your Bosley here was the one tasked to pass those tests namely Andrea Berkovich?" he continued.

"Andrea Berkovich? That was the leader of that drug syndicate in Austria. He died in a car crash", Jane muttered.

Of course, she knows that too. She's former MI6.

"Oh honey, he didn't die in a car crash. He died because Rebecca Alice Walsh came his way and the Prime Minister was very happy", Victor explained.

That part is very true. We have to convince the leaders that angels can be very helpful and in order to do that, we need to show them we're capable. It all worked out.

"He's a criminal and one of the most wanted person in the world. I did everyone a favor. It's not like I murdered an innocent man. Stop comparing me to you, Victor", I snapped.

The joy in his eyes once he realized he successfully got in my nerves is really annoying. Why did I ever marry this guy? Back then, I didn't know he's capable to become like this. Guess, I was wrong.

"Cold…even for you, that's very cold", he muttered.

"Yeah…well, I just need you to keep on talking", I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"…to buy some time", I answered. "Elena? Are you ready?" I asked through the comms.

"I am in. Just give me the signal", she answered.

Victor realized what's going on and raised the tablet.

"Lock him out", I gave the signal and just like that, Victor is out of the system. His plan failed. "I thought you know me by now, dear. Stalling is one of our games, baby. I guess you've forgotten along the way", I taunted back.

Now, he's the one who's pissed.

"This isn't over, love. I am going to kill all your angels and everyone in this stupid agency!" he exclaimed.

"You wish. You're gonna have to go through me first", I muttered.

Just like that, fight erupted in the room. Jane and Sabina are taking their share of goons while I faced Victor. I am not going to freeze this time. I am ready. He crossed the line big time. I am not going to let him hurt my girls or anyone else for that matter. His time as a bad guy is over and it ends here now.

"Really, sweetheart? You're ready to kill me?" he asked while he's deflecting my punches.

"You didn't really give me any choice. I tried to reason with you but you're as stubborn as ever", I answered and hit him in his torso hard.

He fell backwards. I grabbed the knife on the table and went for it. To be completely honest, I miss this action. It's been a while since I did this and that little stunt with John during Mr. Brock's party was just a stunt. I love fighting. I slashed his arm, his leg and his left cheek.

"You are overly getting into this, hon", he commented.

"Baby, I was just warming up", I replied.

I don't know why I'm so angry. Perhaps, it's because he chose to be a criminal over me or maybe because he revealed my past to my angels. Either way, he's going down and that is a fact. I felt a sting on my face when he hit me but I ignored it completely and continued. When he fell once again, I managed to grab the gun from the floor and pointed it at him. I was about to pull the trigger when…

"Rebecca! Stop", Charlie said through my comms.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, she's watching me. _Charlie frowns on revenge_. It's not revenge. It's doing what no one else can do. He's going to kill my angels and my friends. I know he will. If I let him go, they're good as dead.

"I can't let him go, Charlie", I said.

"Killing him is not going to make things right either. You will only prove him right about the things he said about you", she reasoned.

Like what? Like I'm a murderer? If we're going to put it bluntly, of course, I am. We all are. It's part of the job. All of us have killed at one point. Am I proud of it? No, but it's necessary. Why should this be any different?

"This is just work, Charlie. He's going to leak our identities and he will kill my angels. You know that", I explained.

My fingers are hot to pull the goddamn trigger. Why can't she just say yes?

"You're angry. I don't need to see you face to face to know that. I can feel it all the way from here. This isn't just about the job and what he threatened to do. You've been betrayed multiple times and now you're hurting. Killing is your forte, I know that but you told me years ago that being a killer is not the type of person you want to be. Did that change?" she asked.

I did remember that. My previous employer asked me to eliminate that family and I did. It was only later I found out three children were in that house that I blew up. I felt sick that I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I was so angry. One night, I came to my previous employer's office and shot him in the head. I was chased by a couple of agents who turned out to be from Townsend Agency. They brought me to Charlie and I told her everything. I told her I don't want to be a killer anymore. I want to save lives and help people, put my horrible skill of killing to use so accepted me and made me an angel.

"No, it didn't change", I answered.

I lowered my gun. She's right. I know she is. I'm just stubborn and angry. It was only then I realized Jane and Sabina knocked out the goons around us. I gave them a smile before I saw Jane's eyes drifted behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Victor looking at the gun lying on the floor.

"Victor, please…don't make me do this", I muttered.

He is not going down without a fight and he will not let the agency imprisoned him. He will not give himself up to the agency he hated the most. I know that much. I can see it in his eyes. He looked at me and I saw pleading. He's begging me. It's not to spare his life. Victor moved towards the gun, grabbed it and pointed it at me. I was quick. Quicker than him even. It only took one shot from my gun and he's gone. I think Sabina might have gasped or something but I'm not sure. I watched his blood flowed freely from his head to the floor. I just killed my husband. I just killed the man I love.

"Bosley", Jane called from behind me.

"I'm fine, Jane", I said. I know what she's going to ask. "Clean up ladies. This is the central base's control room. We need to remove this mess. I'll call for cleaners", I added and then walked out of the room.

I can't stay there any longer, not with Victor's dead body lying there on the floor. I called for the cleaners to help the girls with the dead bodies in the control room while I work on the report. Mission needs to have a report so it's my job to do the paperwork.

Once they're done cleaning, Elena cleaned the system to prevent any other possible hacking from the outside. Jane and Sabina met with Saint to get checked. He did ask if I want to get treated but I declined. I just went to change my clothes. It was only then I realized I took a lot of hit. Some parts of my skin are about to bruise. I get it now why Saint offered earlier to look at me. I looked like a mess. My lower lip is swollen and sporting a small cut too. There's dark bruise under my left eye.

The recruits and other staff of the agency returned to the central base like nothing happened and things went back to normal. I gave the angels time off to rest and heal. They took quite a beating as well. They deserved to have vacation. Meanwhile, I went to a secret place for a visit.

"Oh, isn't this surprising…you're the last person I expected to visit me", John exclaimed when he saw me waiting for him.

"Surprised me too but I need to talk to you", I said.

He took the seat in front of me.

"If you want information, I will never cooperate", he said which made me roll my eyes.

"I know that already. I'm not here to extract information from you. I…I just killed Victor", I said. That took him by surprise. He clearly didn't expect that at all. "He wanted me back and wanted to bring the agency down. I didn't have a choice. I just have to do it", I explained.

"Does Charlie know?" he asked.

"Oh, Charlie knows but here I am talking to you before I talked to Charlie", I answered.

"What do you want from me, Rebecca? I can't help you with Victor", he asked.

"I want to know why it is so easy for all of you to turn your backs on me and betray me. I know I'm not the best person in the world but I care. I care and I love both of you and you both betrayed me", I answered.

He took a deep sigh.

"It's nothing personal, Rebecca. I already told you. With Victor, he's wounded and he lashed out. He came back for you but he pressed all the wrong buttons. You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. To be honest, if there's one thing I regret about what I did, it's betraying you. I think that's the only regret I have", he said.

"Yeah, you tried to kill me", I reminded him.

"That too", he agreed. Silence fell after that. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

I got up.

"I have four bottles of whisky at my apartment. That's enough to keep me occupied for now", I answered and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint called me multiple times and I ignored each one of them. Jane and the girls left me messages too. I am just fine chilling in my apartment with my liquor. I've finished my whisky and vodka so I moved to my wines. I should go out tomorrow to replenish the stock. I was about to open another bottle when I heard something outside. I grabbed the gun under my coffee table and waited for the door to open.

"One more step and you're dead", I warned to whoever it is who intrude my place.

"I believe you", Charlie said.

I should've known it's her. She has access to my place. I put my gun down and grabbed the bottle of wine. She waved to her guys to wait outside and then closed the door.

"Haven't seen you at the office", she muttered.

"I'm not in the mood for talk as you can see", I snapped.

"…but you were in the mood to talk to John", she snapped back.

I was about asked how she knows that but she's Charlie. I shouldn't bother asking.

"I just got few questions and I needed answer. That's all", I explained briefly.

I know she is my boss but when we're not in the office, we act like mother and daughter which sometimes can be annoying but that's how we act around one another. I sat on the sofa while drinking my wine.

"Do you want one?" I asked remembering my manners.

"No, thank you", she declined which is fine by me. "I should've known John going rogue will affect you greatly. I am sorry for not thinking about you", she apologized.

I told her she can delegate that task to other Bosleys but she said John is mine and that I should deal with him as I see fit. I chose to see it as compliment that she trusted my skills more but it's not true. She hoped John will not have the guts to kill me but she's wrong.

"It's all in the past now. New day. New mission", I said with a smile.

"…and Victor—"

"Don't go there. I don't want to talk about him", I cut her off.

Normally, she wouldn't stand for that behavior. She doesn't like being interrupted but this is my place. If I don't want to talk about him then that is the rule.

"So, what's your plan, Rebecca? Are you just going to drown yourself in alcohol forever?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"That sounds great to me, Charlotte", I teased matching her tone. "…unless you're here to give me new assignment, that would be much appreciated", I added.

I needed badly to do something else. I don't do well with coping. I buried things deep until I just forget them and with Victor and John, I need to bury them down incredibly deep.

"I don't think you're in good shape to go out on a mission", she said. Wow, that's a vote of confidence. "I came here to tell you I am replacing you as Bosley for Jane's team", she continued and that hit a nerve.

"What did you say?" I asked like I didn't hear it right.

"You need time and I can see that clearly. They will be well taken care of and you don't need to explain anything to them. I will handle that part. You can go back to the game when you're ready", she answered.

"You're benching me?" I asked again ignoring everything she said.

"Rebecca, I am only looking after you", she muttered.

"Well, I don't need it!" I exclaimed as I threw the glass of wine against the wall.

Her two bodyguards came in rushing with their hands on their guns. I shot them a look and they didn't move.

"Pull those guns here in my apartment and I will kill both of you with this fine bottle of wine", I warned.

"Leave us", Charlie ordered and they followed. "Do you think you can handle an assignment being drunk and all? You will only put yourself and your girls in danger with this behavior. I don't like this but I have to because I care, Rebecca", she said to me.

At the back of my head, I know it's true but I am too overwhelmed by the fact that she's benching me for doing my job and saving the agency's ass.

"Seems like you don't need to ask me. You already made up your mind and we both know nothing can change it so this conversation is over", I said coldly.

"Rebecca, don't do that. Don't shut me out", she said.

"I'm not the one who made the first move. I appreciate the visit, Charlie. Goodnight", I ended the conversation and grabbed the bottle on the table and left.

I locked my bedroom and opened my mainframe to hack CIA's system as well as MI6. They got multiple hits on Victor throughout the years and the crimes they associated him with. He ran along with various syndicates before he formed his own. He became prominent within the black market. I can see why he didn't want to go back. He made a life.

I accessed the agency's system and saw the mission they lined up for my girls. It's a cleaning mission. They are tasked to clean Victor's mess which includes destroying his office, his organization leaving no trace of it to make sure no one else knows how to get into our system. It's preventative measure.

"…and they didn't bother inviting me along", I muttered.

This sounds fun and exciting. Charlie will be pissed but I don't care anymore. At least, this will get me out of my apartment. It's a win-win. I checked the destination of Victor's base. It's in Greece. Oh…I love that place.

"Awesome", I muttered and prepared my stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two years since I've been here in Athens. I love this place and I should've known Victor's been hiding here all along. He knows how much I love this city and he took me here for our honeymoon too. I saw Ricky replaced me as their Bosley. I scoffed at the discovery. Surely, he will get along with Jane if she's in a good mood. I took a sip from my cup of coffee and kept watching them. Ricky doesn't know how to work around in this country and it's taking them longer to find the fucking base. I might have beaten them to it. I opened my cell and dialed.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

"All things are set. The trigger is in your hotel room waiting for you. Goodluck", my contact answered.

"Thank you", I said and hung up. Yeah, I beat them to it.

After a day and a half, they finally found the base. I followed them and watched them broke inside the building, stole the files and wiped the system clean. Ricky had installed his 'bombs' around the building, if you can call those things bombs. It's pathetic really.

"You are hopeless", I muttered and then pressed the detonator.

I watched in my car as the whole building exploded and turned into solid bricks.

"Your bombs did that?" Sabina asked loudly because I can hear all the way from there.

"I haven't pressed it yet", Ricky answered.

Jane's eyes wandered off until they landed on my car. It's tinted so she cannot see me. I turned on the engine and drove off. I saw her running after the car for a moment before deciding to give up. The job is done. I can go home now.

I arrived at my apartment and removed the tape I used to block the comms at the back of my head. I can now hear them discussing who the mystery bomber in Greece was. I opened my mainframe and the mission file is already closed. It's done. The Victor era is over. An email popped onto my screen:

_Bosley,_

_Your presence is required for a briefing at the Central Base. Details will be given at the conference room._

_Charlie Sends His Love_

If time and date are not indicated, it means ASAP so I grabbed my things and drove to the central base. Thank goodness I skipped the whisky today so they cannot complain about my day drinking habit. I arrived and found Ricky with the angels. Sabina jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

"I missed you, Bosley!" she exclaimed.

She was followed by Elena and Jane. Ricky kept his distance but he gave me a nod.

"Any idea why we're here?" I asked them.

"Screw that. Why you're on leave?" Sabina asked.

"Sabina, Charlie already told us about that", Jane answered.

"Yeah, but I don't believe him", Sabina snapped.

That made me smile. I missed the banter between these two. Elena too is amused at the two girls.

"We might have a tail", Ricky intervened. "Someone blew up that syndicate's building in Greece before we do which means someone knew we were going there", he added.

I can see how that might cause an alarm. None of them knows yet who blew it up. I am now debating in my head whether I should tell them or not. Will they think I went rogue?

"Good morning, Angels. Good morning, Bosleys", Charlie greeted at the intercom.

"Good morning, Charlie", the girls greeted in unison.

I leaned against the wall and watched them talk with one another. The girls told in detail about their trip in Greece and the steps they took. They didn't notice anyone following them so it was a surprise when the building blew up.

"Bosley, any thoughts?" Charlie asked and I know she's talking to me and not to Ricky.

"Why are we stressing about this? The mission is to blow up the building and it got blown up", I asked her back.

"It's a security risk. After that incident last time, we need to be cautious", she answered.

She meant about Victor and his show on hacking the system. I have no time for this charade.

"Well then, fine…I blew that building to pieces", I revealed.

Everyone looked at me curiously, wondering if I'm telling the truth or if I just want to get out of here.

"You?" Ricky asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes around and scoffed.

"…like you were doing a wonderful job in Athens", I snapped and it made shut up. "It took you almost two days to find the freaking base when all I had to do was sit at the coffee shop, have a drink and wait for a call. I save you the trouble", I added.

Now, they're convinced it was me.

"You went on and interfere with the mission without permission from me", Charlie muttered and I can feel her frustration.

"You will not give it anyway", I said and it shocked the girls how I talked to Charlie. "The mission is completed. That's all that matter", I added.

"You are missing the point, Bosley", Charlie said.

"Which is what exactly? Asking the girls to blow up a building filled with people?" I asked and that surprised the girls.

They only went to the third floor where the mainframe computer was and that's it.

"Your system is a piece of cake for me to get into and you know that. I've seen the blueprint. Ricky obviously didn't read the file thoroughly so I stepped in. I just spared them all the guilt of that collateral damage so you're welcome. You want to suspend me for it, be my guest", I explained.

The girls are all looking at me with wide eyes. I got up and walked away.

"Meeting is adjourned, ladies", I declared.


	11. Chapter 11

Honestly, I don't know if I still have a job after the stunt I pulled back there. I know I overstepped and broke some rules but I was just so angry for being tossed aside and I haven't done anything wrong. I killed Victor but he didn't give me a choice. I didn't kill him in cold blood. I can see now why John went rogue before his retirement. He felt exactly the same. He served the agency for forty years and the agency gave him a _watch_ as a parting gift.

I doubt Charlie will give me any assignments any time soon after my behavior so I decided to go to a bar where it is loud and filled with people I don't know just to take my mind off things. One more minute in my apartment and I will go insane. Maybe I can call Charlie tomorrow and apologize but not tonight. All I want is to be free of everything and be normal for once. Normal. What is that anyway?

"Can I get you something?" the bartender asked.

"Dirty martini", I answered and he nodded.

I stopped checking in on the girls just to avoid hearing the discussions about me. I am exhausted from all the talking and explanations.

"Here you go", the bartender said and handed me the glass.

It's a pretty good martini. I sit back and watched the crowd as they dance to the music. After a few glasses, I joined in and got lost in the dark and loud music. Then, a guy joined me and we hit it off. He's hot, I think, and he's a good dancer too.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he yelled which made me laughed.

"You read my mind", I yelled back.

That night was a total blur. I woke up in a different room, naked as a newborn baby with a guy I barely know at my side. My head is splitting in half. _Nice job, Rebecca. You surely is a total mess!_ I quietly got out of his bed and picked up my clothes one by one and put them on. I left a note for the naked guy back there so he won't feel bad when he wakes up.

It's a good thing we used my car so I won't have to steal one to go back to my apartment. When I got in, Charlie is already sitting on my couch.

"Good morning, Rebecca", she greeted but she's not happy.

I rolled my eyes around. I'm about to receive a long nagging for sure.

"I've been meaning to call you today, actually. I just didn't have the time yet", I explained as I walked towards the kitchen and poured myself some water.

She is already holding a cup of coffee so I didn't bother offering her some refreshments.

"I'm guessing you spent the night partying", she started.

"Charlie…I know I crossed the line. I interfered with the mission that is not mine and I lost my temper in the conference room. I am sorry but can we please delay the lecture? I am having a massive headache at the moment", I said.

I popped a couple of aspirin and took it all.

"I'm sorry for benching you", she suddenly said.

I heard it right…right? Charlie just apologized at me which is a very rare occasion.

"I shouldn't have done that and it's not fair. I never doubted your skills for once. My intentions were pure, I promise. I was just so worried about you so I did what I did and I'm sorry. I can see now that it's not doing you any better. You cope best with work and I am putting you back as Bosley for Jane's team", she went on.

I certainly didn't expect this conversation.

"What changed?" I asked.

"John", she answered and I frowned. "He called me directly. He said that removing you from the mission was a bad idea and not the right way to help you. He demanded that I bring you back to the game or he will beat up someone in prison so here I am", she explained.

That made me laughed. I can see John doing that and it's hilarious.

"That's classic John", I muttered.

"Yeah, the man really does care for you", she said.

"True. I'm pretty lucky with men in my life. They always have funny ways of showing how much they care about me", I replied.

Charlie put down her cup and walked towards me. I can see how worried she is and it made me feel guilty. I know I've been a mess lately but I didn't realize how much of a mess I am until I looked into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about interfering in Greece", I apologized. I mean it without any sarcasm.

She smiled and held my hand.

"I know. You did good by the way. Ricky means well but he's not as good as you", she said and I laughed.

"Honestly, I felt offended when I found out you replaced me with Ricky of all people", I joked and that made her laugh too.

Once the laughter died, she turned serious again.

"Rebecca, I don't want to see you like this again ever. You're strong and better than this. Know that we always got you and we always care for you no matter what", she said.

"Thank you, Charlotte", I muttered and then she handed me a file.

"Get ready, Bosley. I got a new assignment for you and your angels and it's a big one", she said with a wink.

The angels are at the outpost with Saint watching the TV. It wouldn't be a surprise that they are watching Mean Girls since they all adore Regina.

"Break time is over, ladies", I declared and they all jumped out of the sofa and ran towards me. In less than thirty second, I got trapped with their arms slowly suffocating me. "Alright…you can let go now", I said and they did.

"You're back", Sabina muttered.

"Yes, I am back and I got some new bad guys for us to kick in the balls so gear up, angels. We're going to Barcelona", I said.


End file.
